Logan's Song, a complement to Partners
by merick
Summary: With great thanks to the lyricists of Nickleback, I have added Logan's thoughts to one of their singles; its been part of my inspiration for weeks. I hope you find it pleasing.


I'd Come for You

Nickleback

I heard this song as I was beginning my Logan/Rogue Story, Partners, and it has been playing in the back of mind all the way through it. It might as well be Logan's theme song. So I have added his thoughts between the lyrics. I encourage you to have a listen to the original. It's powerful.

Thanks Fantasywriter101393, who gave me the idea to mix the song

Just one more moment,

That's all that's needed,

Like wounded soldiers,

In need of healing

That's all I need, all I want Marie, one more moment to make up for every one I've lost being caught up in the questions of my past, caught up in the monsters, killers, and amnesic souls I've been

Time to be honest

This time I'm bleeding

Please don't dwell on it

'Cause I didn't mean it

Maybe I pushed everyone away, everyone who thought they might be able to get close to me, for every hateful thing I've ever done to people who wanted to love me, I can feel the pain, almost anticipation of your loss every time I see you fight, every time I think of how much there is out there that could tear us apart, or that could tear me away from you.

I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground,

But it doesn't matter 'cause I made it up forgive me now

I'm sorry for every time I ran, every heart I broke, every friendship I tore to shreds, because you made me see, Marie, that my lies to myself and others were only fear and hatred of myself

Everyday I spent away my soul's inside out

Gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehow

I have to believe that coming back now, coming back to you, that you will allow me to love you as I always should have. I can't get you out of my mind, its like you're half of what makes me whole, and I haven't been whole in a really long time.

By now you know that,

I'd come for you,

No one but you,

Yes I'd come for you,

But only if you told me to,

Let me back in your life Marie, now that I finally know what I was throwing away. You have the tags, you have my promise, call out to me, I will hear you

And I'd fight for you,

I'd lie its true,

Give my life for you,

You know I'd always come for you

There isn't anyone out there I would allow to get near enough to hurt you, you know that I'd kill for you, and die happy if I knew that my death would mean that you would live.

I was blindfolded

But now I'm seeing

My mind was closing

Now I'm believing

You tried so hard to teach me, and to show me what it meant to love and be loved in return, and I was such an idiot to think it didn't matter, and that I was better off without it.

I finally know just what it means to let someone in

To see the side of me that no one does or ever will

You have taught me that there is something worthwhile in me, something worth loving, something I never wanted to believe, because to acknowledge it meant I would have to acknowledge my loneliness, and my fears

So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone

I'd search forever just to bring you home

Here and now, this I vow

And my promise is worth something, maybe the only good thing I have to give. I don't ever want you to be alone like me, and I don't ever want to be without you. You are my home, no matter where we are, as long as it is 'we'

By now you know that,

I'd come for you,

No one but you,

Yes I'd come for you,

But only if you told me to,

I'm driving all night, pavement under the wheels, because I can tell you need me, I know that you are crying for me, and I can't leave you like that, not now, now that I finally realize the truth you've been trying to show me

And I'd fight for you,

I'd lie its true,

Give my life for you,

You know I'd always come for you,

You know I'd always come for you

No one is going to get in my way, not the denizens of hell themselves, I'd brave them all for you

No matter what gets in my way,

As long as there's still life in me,

No matter what remember you know I'd always come for you

With my last breath Marie, I'd give you the last of me, the best of me, everything you made me

Yes I'd come for you,

No one but you,

Yes I'd come for you,

But only if you told me to,

And I'd fight for you,

I'd lie its true,

Give my life for you,

You know I'd always come for you,

Even in the darkness darling, remember, I'll always come for you

No matter what gets in my way,

As long as there's still life in me,

No matter what remember you know I'd always come for you,

I'd crawl across this world for you,

Do anything you want me to,

No matter what remember you know I'd always come for you,

You know I'd always come for you

I love you Marie, I'll be there soon, I'll make everything right

Logan


End file.
